ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trap in Belargo City
is the 5th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on December 29th, 2007.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_05.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Trap in Belargo City" Synopsis Arriving at Belargo City, the ZAP Spacy discovers that only one survivor named "Azusa Maki" remains from the destroyed City. But is there more to her than meets the eye? And what is her relationship with Rei? Plot One night, the ZAP SPACY are seen flying the Pendragon, still en route to Belargo City to get some answers as to what happened on Boris. While they are headed out to their location however, unknown to them, a group of Sadoras are seen raiding what remains of Belargo City, revealing that it has already been destroyed. As the Sadoras raid the City however, a humanoid figure concealed by light appears from out of the sky and releases a monster to attack the Sadoras, Fire Golza. Despite the odds against him, Fire Golza easily kills all of the Sadoras in attendance through a combination of its sheer brute strength and his Molten Fireball Blasts. As Fire Golza wipes out the Sadoras, the mysterious figure finds a card to one of the victims in Belargo City named "Azusa Maki," and proceeds to shed its light body to take on the form of Azusa instead. The next day, the ZAP SPACY arrive in Belargo City and sure enough, they too notice that it is in ruins. While scanning the area over in their Dragon Speeders, Rei begins to become paranoid, feeling that they are being watched despite Oki detecting no signs of life on their radar. Additionally, Kumano finds that one building has been left intact: a Pulse Particle System. Upon noting this, Kumano and Hyuga believe they can put the contents of the Pulse System to good use by adding it to the Pendragon's most powerful weapon: the Hyper Omega Cannon. As they contemplate the idea however, Oki picks up a life-sign and he and Rei go to look for the source. Suddenly while following the survivor's life-sign, Rei and Oki are attacked by the Space Beast: Banpira. Oki is left to look for the survivor while Rei summons Gomora to do battle against the Space Beast. After a short fight, Gomora destroys Banpira with his Super Oscillatory Ray, Oki manages to rescue the survivor, and Kumano prepares to unseal the Pendragon's Hyper Omega Cannon with the Pulse System. Unknown to the ZAP SPACY , the "survivor" is none other than Azusa Maki, who is feigning her hysteria in order to get closer to Rei (who reveals that "she" was the result of them being watched earlier.) After realizing that Rei is aboard the ship, "Azusa" escapes and informs Rei telepathically that Banpira was but a test, and that an even stronger monster is coming. Immediately after, Fire Golza is released again and he begins attacking the Pendragon. Rei confronts the monster by releasing Gomora again to fight it, but unlike Banpira, Fire Golza indeed proves to be a much stronger opponent, bombarding the Pendragon with its Molten Fireball Blasts and even beating down Gomora with it's brute strength both at the same time, all while "Azusa" continues to play mind games with Rei by telling him to keep fighting. Fire Golza even takes a direct hit from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray without taking any damage at all. Luckily the ZAP SPACY comes to Rei's aid in their Dragon Speeders to distract Fire Golza. The distraction works and Gomora manages to burrow underneath Fire Golza, taking the stronger monster by surprise. With the ZAP SPACY continuing to distract Fire Golza, Gomora takes advantage again and stabs Fire Golza with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Oscillatory Ray from the inside. Suddenly while doing so, Fire Golza rips Gomora free from his body and a stare-down between the two Monsters occurs. However after several tense seconds, Fire Golza keels over, defeated and mortally wounded. However just as Rei calls Gomora back, his Battle Nizer is shot out of his hand by "Azusa," who reveals herself. The woman reveals her true identity as "Kate," as well as that like Rei, she too wields a Battle Nizer, hence her control over Fire Golza and Banpira. With her identity revealed, Kate releases another monster from her Battle Nizer: Gan-Q, who murders Fire Golza in cold blood for his failure in stopping Gomora. After recalling Gan-Q back to her and stating her displeasure in weak monsters, Kate tells Rei that his anger will make him stronger, which she intends on exploiting. At that moment, the ZAP SPACY appears and finds Rei and Kate, to which Kate (feigning that she is still "Azusa") spitefully blames what happened to Belargo City (and the rest of Boris) all on Rei to their bewilderment, putting a strain on Rei's relationship with the ZAP SPACY. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown * : unknown Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes